


Gimme Gimme Gimme A (Wo)Man After Midnight

by rolypolyrizzoli (megloveslokitooomuch)



Series: Rizzoli Oneshots [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Detectives, F/F, boston pd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megloveslokitooomuch/pseuds/rolypolyrizzoli
Summary: Melissa and Jane finally admit their feelings after months of pain and suffering, stolen glances and fiery touches.Their night of fun gets drowned in beer and the two detectives arrive stumbling into Jane's apartment.
Relationships: Jane Rizzoli/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rizzoli Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001703
Kudos: 6





	Gimme Gimme Gimme A (Wo)Man After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> My very first Jane Rizzoli fanfiction. But not my first girl on girl ;)

My boots clipped the hardwood floors of the precinct building as I walked into the office. My eyes immediately snapped to Jane Rizzoli. My eyebrow arched as her gaze met mine. I watched her lips turn up in the corner. 

“Rizzoli,” I greeted, reaching up and running my hand through my hair, moving it out my face, as I passed her and her partner, Frost, whom I’d nodded to.

“Grey,” she murmured back. 

I felt her stare on me as I approached my desk, but it was whisked away as I sat down facing her a few stations away. A surge of satisfaction had taken over me, and I used it as confidence to glance over at her again.

She’d changed her clothes since this morning from a blue long sleeve to a musk-green one, and her trousers were black instead of navy. Red stained her leather jacket that hung on the back of her chair.

Must’ve been a messy crime scene. 

The two of us hadn’t been on a case together for a while. A pity, really. Aside from the sassiness and banter everyone rolled their eyes at, we worked like a well-oiled machine, challenging one another for the spot as the arresting detective - the one with the name and whereabouts of the final suspect. 

Oh, a competition I missed. 

We were good friends and I couldn’t think of a single moment with her that hadn’t been riveting, but there was this tension between us that I couldn’t seem to shake.

Sudden raised voices tore my eyes from her jacket. Frost had his hands up in surrender, glancing suggestively between Rizzoli and me. I grinned. Just a little.

“Alright, alright,” he conceded. “All I’m saying is you guys are more than just fr -”

“For God’s sake, Frost, if you don’t shut up now, I’ll send you back down to the freaking morgue and give you a lesson in autopsies myself,” Rizzoli threatened through her teeth, her fingers taut, clenched around her knee. 

Her glare made Frost back down, but his expression still held the mischief of the upended conversation.

A few moments of quiet passed as Rizzoli went back to her work. Frost’s stare, however, stayed on me. I cocked an eyebrow. 

“Grey,” he called out. But knowing he had my attention already, he looked instead to Rizzoli, whose focused expression flipped to fury in the split second he’d mentioned me. “Come here, would you?”

I shrugged my blazer off my shoulders and dumped it on my chair before standing. Rizzoli’s hands slid up to cover her face. Spinning a neglected wheely-chair around, I sat myself down next to her. 

“What’s up?”

Rizzoli opened her hands and huffed, “Frost - “

“Jane likes you. She’s  _ attracted _ to you, aren’t you, Rizzoli?”

She promptly threw her pen at him before turning to meet my surprised eyes. I leaned forward to prop my elbows on my knees. Her gaze flickered to the dip of my blouse where my silver daisy necklace hung. My chuckle brought it back to my face.

“You are?”

“Well, I mean,” she babbled gruffly. I frowned at her sudden shyness. Jane Rizzoli, shy? Odd. “Yeah, kind of.”

“Kind of?” I scoffed. “Come on, Rizzoli, commit to it. Yes or no?”

She took a spare moment to glare at Frost before admitting, “Yeah, I am.”

“Oh, that’s good then,” I muttered, resting back against my chair. “Thought it was just me!” I pressed my tongue to my cheek, amused.

Frost slammed his hand on his desk and shot an I-told-you-so grin at Rizzoli, who ignored him.

“You - you like  _ me _ ?” She asked, incredulous, pointing a finger to the centre of her chest.

“I’m gonna go,” Frost whispered, grabbing his coffee. “You girls have fun.”

With a small smirk, I waved him goodbye. Rizzoli didn’t bother.

“I do. That mean I can call you Jane now?”

She snorted. “You can call me whatever the hell you like, just as long as it’s not ‘Janie’.”

“Take me for a beer and you can call me Mel,” I lured, biting my lip through my smile.

“Yeah, okay,” she agreed. “Melissa sounds too formal anyway.”

“Right? Like gee, thanks, Mom.”

She laughed, and I was struck by how happy I was that we were now alone and I could appreciate her expression without distractions. 

I looked at my watch. It was almost seven.

“You on call tomorrow?” I asked, excitement burning inside me at the evening’s possibilities.

Jane rubbed her hands together and copied my earlier stance with her elbows on her knees. “No. Why’d you ask?”

“Just wondering how much fun we can have tonight in relation to how awake you have to be tomorrow.”

“Oh-ho-ho! What do you have planned there, Miss ‘Life of the Party’ Grey?”

“A magician never reveals her secrets,” I teased, pushing her shoulder playfully.

She got to her feet and slipped her jacket back on with a coy look at me. “Let’s go.”

I rolled my chair back to where I’d found it and hopped across the room to seize my blazer. As I winked at Jane, who was holding the door open for me, I felt her hand creep to the small of my back. Sneakily, I slipped my arm around hers and locked our fingers.

A gasp of surprise fell from her lips.

“Smooth, right?” I laughed.

“Sexy,” she replied, impressed. “Can you take off shirts like that?”

“Not yet, but now I want to!”

“I’d be happy to oblige.”

Chuckling, I glanced back at her. Her face was relaxed and her gaze affectionately fixed on mine. I squeezed her hand. 

“I can’t believe we’ve only been friends for a few months,” I sighed as we got into the elevator. 

“Feels like it’s been years,” she agreed. 

She gazed at me thoughtfully and her lips split. I waited for her to say something but the elevator bell interrupted her and the moment was lost. 

  
  
  


As we walked in, I thought of how much my feelings for Jane had heightened merely in the distance we’d covered from the precinct to the bar. Every sway of her hips made my head spin. Her wavy hair bounced over her shoulders, distracting me constantly. And with her so close, the smell of her skin made me ache for more contact than our loosely bound hands. 

We shuffled into a booth in the corner of the bar. Jane snatched the corner seat. I pressed my side to hers. I saw her arm settle behind me on the backrest in my peripheral vision.

Our eyes locked and her lips turned upwards into a smirk.

  
  
  


We spent our evening enveloped in soft laughter, beer and fries. People came and went and eventually the bar emptied completely. The flop of a mop on the stone floors was all that filled the warm air. 

I let my head fall back against Jane’s arm. Her fingers moved to my hair and twirled it around. My head felt fuzzy and drowsy, but I couldn’t keep my eyes off Jane’s. One of my legs was sprawled over her lap and our hands lay locked on top of it. 

“You,” she muttered, tugging one of my hairs gently. “Are too cute for this dirty old bar.”

“And you’re too dirty for this cute little bar,” I countered, cheekiness cracking in my smile. 

She removed her hand from my hair and crossed her arms with a mockingly indignant look on her face. 

“Says you.”

I scoffed. “Me? You’re the one who’s been staring down my shirt all evening.”

“Have not!”

“Have too!

“Have  _ not _ !”

“Jane, it’s not like I mind -”

She flicked my leg with a playful roll of her eyes. “Well, of course you don’t. I’ve noticed you looking all longingly at me when you think I can’t see.”

“You had a piece of spinach in your teeth and it made me giggle every time you smiled -”

“I haven’t eaten spinach since I was ten!”

“Then it was - I dunno - a piece of potato.”

“Admit it, you’re devastatingly attracted to me.”

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. She cocked her eyebrow. I held my chin high.

“Hah,” she said. “Well, then I guess you won’t mind if I do  _ this _ .”

Before I knew what was happening, her lips smothered mine with a softness I’d never have thought Jane possessed. I’d known, as soon as I’d met her, that her hard outer shell concealed something dazzling and marvelous -

But nothing to  _ this  _ extent. 

My heart swelled in my chest as my brain kicked back in and my hands flooded her hair. Her lips widened against mine and her throat rumbled in my hands as she started to laugh. I lay down on the cushioned bench and brought her down on top of me. Her arms wrapped securely around my waist.

I opened my eyes in surprise as she snorted and continued to laugh against my neck. I grinned in confused astonishment and stroked her hair, amused. Still giggling, Jane peppered kisses behind my ear.

The soft mopping sounds had stopped and I tilted my head backwards to see the bartender shaking his head at us, however, the upside down image burst my own laughing bubble and I hid my hysterical face in Jane’s hair. 

I tried to grab a hold of the table but my hand hit an empty bottle, flinging it to the ground. It crashed into a thousand tiny specks of glass.

Jane sat up and covered her mouth with both her hands, eyes wide. 

Had she not been straddling me, I would’ve been a little more apologetic to the bartender’s loud, dramatic sigh, but my eyes trailed up her body and I felt heat roaring under my skin. I bit my lip.

“Alright, you guys gotta leave before you smash anything else.”

“Sorry,” Jane cringed and clambered off of me, despite my protests. She grabbed my hand and pulled me up too. 

I flung my jacket over my shoulder with a pout and shot a glare at the bartender, who was whistling a jazzy tune while he mopped. He ignored me, just as I suspected. 

“Hey,” Jane hissed, tugging my arm. 

I pivoted on my boots and raised my eyebrows at her. I held onto the back of the bench. The world was tipping to each side. I started to giggle again, but Jane took a hold of my head with both her hands. I could see she was prohibiting herself from joining my chortles by her pursed lips.

“Take a deep breath,” she said to me calmly. She fingered a knot in my hair before flattening it a little. I closed my eyes as she ran her hands through my hair.

“Want me to get you two a cab?” I heard the bartender ask. 

I was about to respond with a snarky retort but Jane’s hand clamped my mouth shut. 

“That would be real great of you,” she told him with a smile.

I licked her palm, but her hand held fast and all she did was send me an incredulous look.

I heard the door swing shut and finally Jane removed her hand from my face.

“You are an inappropriate, giggly drunk,” she scolded, shaking her head. 

I booped her nose and promptly proved her point once more, grinning.

“And you are a perky drunk,” I added, squeezing her hand. “Little Miss Sexy.”

The loud click of the bar door opening made us jump and Jane hurriedly whispered into my ear, “Oh, come on, you.”

I followed closely behind Jane as we walked across the bar.

“Cab’s waiting outside,” the tall barman sighed, leaning on his mop. 

“Thanks,” Jane said, leaving a twenty on the bar counter. “Sorry about the bottle.”

“Not the first time,” he chuckled. “Enjoy your evening.”

I stuck my tongue out at him before cracking up. Jane pushed me out the door and the cold air hit my face, sobering me a little.

I felt Jane’s arm around my waist as I stumbled forward towards the cab purring next to the pavement. 

“I have  _ never _ seen you this out of it,” Jane sighed, dubious. “You’re always so composed.”

“It’s not just the beer you know,” I told her, hiccuping once as I plopped down on the backseat of the cab. “You’re gorgeous; I’m nervous around you.”

“You’re lying!” Jane exclaimed. The driver looked at Jane in the rearview mirror. She quickly gave him her own address, which made me frown. I didn’t live with Jane. My apartment was on the other side of the city.

“No, I’m not,” I replied haughtily, crossing one leg up on the seat and facing her. I noticed how cold my hand was without hers in it.

“Gorgeous is a bit of an overstatement, don’t you think?” She objected, a doubtful expression on her flawless face.

“You’re kidding,” I breathed, letting my jaw hang. “Have you seen you?”

“Mel -”

“No no, Jane,” I snapped. “You  _ are  _ gorgeous. Stop all this, this… this nonsense!” I flared my nostrils for effect.

She pursed her lips again. I felt laughter bubble up inside me. I grinned and she rubbed her eyes. I peeked her teensy smile.

When the cab finally stopped, my hand had found Jane’s once more. She practically dragged me inside her flat, hastily complaining about needing to pee. She rushed into the bathroom straight after she shut the door behind us.

I gracefully sat down and almost fell off of one of her kitchen stools. I had to cover my whole face to stop myself from laughing. 

The dulled sound of flushed water reached my ears. I opened my fingers slightly to see with one eye.

Jane was gazing at me in confusion. My shoulders shook as I giggled silently.

“You gotta stop laughing,” she said, walking over to me. 

“I don’t wanna,” I whined as she took my hands away from my face and kissed both my palms. I bit my lip, chewing on the bottom corner.

“Okay, you gotta stop that too.”

“Stop what?”

“Biting your goddamn lip, Melissa.”

I bit my lip dramatically and waggled my eyebrows. At her dark, stern look, I let my lip slip from my teeth and stared at her with wide eyes. 

Then, she picked me up by my thighs and dropped me onto the kitchen counter, leaving me breathless. I yelped but she swallowed the sound and stood between my legs, kissing me quiet.

“Janie,” I hummed.

She pulled away from me with a scrunched face. “You say that, and I picture my ma. Please don’t.”

I giggled. “Oh, right.” I kissed her briefly, but I drew it out, sucking a deep breath in through my nose. 

Jane sighed, surveying me with adoration spinning in her eyes. 

“You’re pretty,” I murmured, smiling.

She pretended to look offended. “Earlier I was gorgeous, now I’m just pretty?”

I pushed her hair behind her ears, unphased. “You are pretty, gorgeous, beautiful, adorable, good-looking - great-looking actually, hot and incredibly sexy.”

“Wow.”

“I have a wide vocabulary.”

“And you call  _ me  _ sexy,” Jane chuckled, resting her cheek on my shoulder and hugging me. In turn, I locked my legs over her lower back and kissed behind her collarbone.

I closed my eyes. “It’s late.”

“It’s after midnight.”

“Could I stay here? I know this is technically our first date, but -”

“‘Course you can.”

“Really?” I exclaimed, not hiding my surprise. I expected her to call it a night and say goodnight to me on her doorstep. 

She pulled back and frowned at me. “Of course. You couldn’t walk from the cab into the building on your own legs. I’m not letting you go off somewhere and have you collapse in a ditch or something.”

“You’re cute.”

“I’d rather not have to solve your murder, that’s all.”

I slumped. I traced the line of her jaw with my thumbs. My thighs were warm where her hands hid beneath them against the counter. I placed my forehead on hers.

“I’m tired,” I yawned.

“Me too,” she whispered, pressing her lips to mine, just for a moment. “Do you sleepwalk or anything, you know, weird when you sleep?”

I chuckled, “Not that I’m aware of.”

“Okay, then you can sleep with me.”

I leaned back. “ _ With _ you?”

“If you want to. We could like, cuddle or whatever. Or not. You know, whatever.”

Her eyes had slid down to the floor and I tilted her chin back up so that they met my gaze.

“I’d love to cuddle with you, Jane Rizzoli.”

“Ugh, how can you make even my name sound cute?” She sighed, then stepped back to let my hop off the counter. I wobbled but her hands caught me.

“It’s a superpower,” I mumbled, evoking a chuckle from Jane. 

I yawned again as I shuffled into her room. I barely took in the unmade bed and open closet before I crept under her duvet.

I heard a soft tumble of fabric and my heart skipped a beat as I heeded Jane’s bare back. All too soon, the sight was stolen from me as she pulled a night shirt over her head. My stomach clenched in longing. My senses may have been dulled by my somewhat excessive drinking that evening, but nothing could obscure the attraction I had for Jane purring deep in my heart.

Suddenly realising how uncomfortable I was, I slipped my bra undone and yanked it off, dumping it on the floor. I dragged my belt off as well, but my jeans could wait until tomorrow.

The bed dipped as Jane lay down beside me. 

“I didn’t take your side of the bed, did I?” I asked, my voice thick and sleepy. I nosed my way closer to her, letting my hair fan out behind my head on the squishy pillow.

“No,” she replied, smiling at me and hauling the duvet over her shoulders up to her chin. “My alarm clock is on my side.”

“Ah, that’s sensible.”

Our sagging eyelids gave our exhaustion away, however, it seemed neither of us were about to actually close our eyes, as they remained warmly fixed. Something sparked in my mind.

“Please tell me you’re the big spoon,” I begged.

Her expression didn’t change at all. “The what?”

“You know, when you cuddle someone, one of you is the big spoon, the other is the little spoon.”

“I’ve never really thought about it before, if I’m honest.”

I turned onto my side, my back to her and curved my body, convexed towards her. 

“Put your arms around me and tell me if it feels… I dunno. Right or something.”

Hesitantly, her arms curled around me and she pressed her lips against the ridge of my shoulders. One of her legs tangled with mine and I grinned in satisfaction, feeling her press her stomach to my back.

“Oh, yeah,” she rumbled. “Definitely the big spoon.”

I covered her hands with mine and closed my eyes.

“‘Night, Jane.”

“Sleep well, Mel.”

I smiled, feeling shy. “I will.”

  
  
  



End file.
